Drenched
by zedrobber
Summary: Thor is causing a storm and Loki needs to know why. [Thorki, M/M, sort-of incest, you know the drill, graphic-ish sex, slight size kink] This was written for my girl Sapsorrow's birthday so is essentially a checklist of our kinks.


It was a glorious, golden afternoon in Asgard, and Loki was thoroughly enjoying the peace; lounging on his balcony with a book in his hand and a glass of wine next to him, feeling warm and settled like a placid cat sprawled in a sunbeam. Thor was out somewhere- Loki hadn't asked- and Loki found himself marvelling at the _actual_ reading he managed to get done without his brother interrupting every few minutes.

He chuckled to himself quietly, turning the page and shifting into an even more comfortable position. Thor was probably doing something despicably _active_; hunting or swimming or target practice, something _manly_ and altogether too exciting for this kind of day.

Then the downpour began, and Loki was instantly drenched, his hair flat against his head and an expression of feline indignation on his face as his book began to look like a soggy piece of rubbish and his wine became diluted beyond repair. He howled and leapt to his feet in utter disgust, flinging himself into his quarters and turning to stare back out into the rain. It was unrelenting and fierce; almost throwing itself at the ground in rage, already forming puddles. Blinking water from his eyes, Loki shuffled closer to the balcony again and squinted up at the sky that had been blue and peaceful moments before. He was suspicious- and it was only confirmed as a rumble of thunder rolled through the rain-laden sky.

"Thor, what the hell's the matter with you?" he muttered, grimacing as he looked at his soaked clothing. With a sigh, he pulled on his cloak and headed out, determined to give Thor a piece of his mind for such a rude interruption to his relaxation.

Thor was curled up with his head on his knees, under a trellis wreathed in beautiful pink and yellow roses. He hadn't meant to start the rain, but he seemed unable to stop it now, his thoughts wild and panic-stricken. _Loki._ Even the name caused a shiver of confusion to run through him. In his deep thoughts, he had forgotten to stop the rain falling on _himself,_ and he was soon soaked to the skin, his vision blurred by fat, wet droplets. He paid no attention to it; too busy struggling with the inescapable truths he was coming to realise.

Loki was his brother.

Loki was unutterably, delectably beautiful, and Thor wanted him more every single day that passed.

Thor had no control over his emotions when it came to his thrice-damned, irritating, _bastard_ of a little brother.

It had started innocently enough; whispered promises that they would be together always, Loki coming to Thor's bed at night because he was plagued by dreams of monstrous giants taking him away and Thor hugging him and soothing him back to sleep. But then they had grown older, and instead of stopping, Loki came to his bed more and more until it was every night, the smaller boy snuggling in tight next to Thor. Thor had struggled to understand why he spent so many nights achingly hard and desperate when his little brother apparently slept peacefully next to him, his hand sometimes falling slightly, brushing against Thor's cock and making the older boy have to bite his hand to stop making a noise that would surely have woken up Loki.

And here he was now, finally realising that it was his _brother_ he wanted all along, and he was almost weeping into his hands for the shame and the fear and injustice of it all. Thunder groaned and cracked its way across the sky above him, the clouds briefly lit up by lightning that didn't reach the ground. _How do I live with him, without letting him know? How can I avoid him when we see so much of each other?_ It was a mess- a total, devastating mess that couldn't be fixed. He couldn't exactly _tell _Loki; that way only led to disgust, rejection, and rightfully so- he would be sick to think Loki would want to have anything to do with him after that.

And yet it _had_ to come out somehow; they were still young, still expected to live in the same – albeit large- house, and Thor would go mad with want and fear if he didn't tell him. Every attempt he had made at self control had failed spectacularly; even the memory of Loki's _scent_ drove a spike of arousal through his body, the skies darkening to an almost black as they reflected his desire, thunder crashing above him louder than ever. Unbidden, Loki's face flashed into his mind, and Thor groaned with the frustration and unfairness of it all as he saw those flashing green eyes, alight with life and mischief; his delicate features, so unlike Thor's own, with those lips constantly twisted into a half smirk like he was remembering a private joke. Well, the joke was on Thor now- it always had been. A howling wind began to pick up as Thor's gut twisted, his thoughts turning to less innocent images of Loki's body; of his deceptively strong muscles, supple and lithe as they sparred or wrestled together; of his pale, unmarked body, smooth like marble. Thor desperately wanted to mark that body, to make it his alone- and that thought alone was terrifying beyond belief. He would not dream of thinking such things about a maiden, of forcing himself upon them- and yet with Loki, that was _all_ he could think of. To have that lean body under his- to bite and scratch at it until his brother was bruised and bloody- the thought of it alone was driving Thor mad every day, tormenting his thoughts at night as he came with his hand around his cock and Loki's name silently on his lips, long after his little brother was asleep next to him.

Thor barely noticed that the rain was coming down even harder, in driving sheets of water that drowned out all noise. Lightning forked sporadically to the ground, blinding in its intensity for brief, brilliant moments, the wind now a gale wailing mournfully through the gardens.

Loki found him like that; curled into a ball, absurd for someone of his size and somehow more pathetic for it. Nonetheless, his anger all but disappeared when confronted by the sad, wet sight of his big brother in such clear distress. _You idiot,_ he thought fondly as he watched. _You're going to get ill._

Thor didn't even look up as Loki approached the rose garden; the noise of the rain and wind hid his footfalls so well that it was only as Loki stood almost above him that Thor glanced up, his face stricken with horror.

"Go away," he roared above the storm. "Leave me alone."

_Is he crying?_ wondered Loki in disbelief. It scared him to see his brother like this; he was usually in control, laughing and warm. Outwardly though, Loki merely scowled and dropped to the ground right next to Thor, getting into his personal space. "No."

"I am not in the mood, Loki," Thor growled, shoving his face into his hands again.

"I can see that," Loki returned dryly. "You ruined my book. And my wine. _And_ my day, in fact."

"I have much on my mind."

"Makes a change. So what is it?"

"It does not concern you." _It completely concerns you._

Loki frowned, slightly hurt. Thor always told him what the matter was; he never left him out of anything. He took a sideways glance at his brother, curious and almost worried. His body was cold and damp beside Loki's, and he was shivering in the rain and wind. Loki sighed and leaned in a little, trying to give any warmth he had to his brother.

"I think you'll find it does concern me, as I am soaked through and sat on the wet grass for you."

"I did not ask for you." Thor could barely look at his brother, the weight of that lithe body pressed against him making him almost physically shake with want.

Again Loki felt a pang of irrational anger; Thor never _had_ to ask for him, he should know that by now. He covered his hurt feelings with a smirk and a jibe; "You know I can't resist finding out what gets you so riled up. Is it Father?"

"What?" Thor jolted as his mind unhelpfully put Odin in Loki's place briefly. "Gods, no."

"A girl then?"

"Shut up, Loki."

"Oooh, it _is- _who is it? Tell me, brother."

"Shut _up._"

Loki grinned mischievously, ignoring the sharp stab of jealousy at the thought of Thor's affections being placed somewhere else. That was ridiculous. If Thor wasn't going to say anything about that, he certainly wasn't.

"Is it Sif? You know I don't like her-"

"It is _not_ a girl."

"Oh. A boy, then?" Somehow, that was worse. "Brother, I didn't have you down as that type. Is it Fandral? He is certainly…dashing…if you like insufferable fools."

"It's not Fandral." Thor's head was pounding, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything Loki was saying as all he could feel was that small body against his side and the warm breath of his little brother in his ear as he leaned in close to be heard over the rain.

"Oh dear, Volstagg? He'd kill you with his bare hands-"

"_Brother. That is ENOUGH._"

"Fine, fine- I'm just intrigued. Who could it possibly be that makes you roar and howl and bring down enough rain to drown half of Asgard?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't have them anyway."

"How could you possibly know that? You're _Thor._ Everyone wants you." Loki could not hide the exasperation and jealousy in his voice. "No one would refuse your advances, you oaf."

A horrible, flat resolve settled in Thor's stomach. He would tell him and get this over with. He had to. He lifted his head, the rain and wind dying a little as his thoughts calmed in resignation, and finally met Loki's eyes.

Loki knew what it was Thor was going to say only a split second before he opened his mouth, and he was completely and utterly floored. In that moment, every emotion he could name flashed through his mind- fear, exhilaration, disbelief, and a horrible sinking feeling that he was wrong, that this was not what Thor was meaning and he was about to be disappointed again. He held his breath, blinking water from his eyes so that he could stare at Thor.

"Loki-" Thor began, his mouth suddenly, ironically dry.

"Thor I swear by all the gods, spit it out," Loki hissed.

"I- cannot have them because they are my brother."

"How could you possibly know that," Loki repeated quietly, barely daring to breathe.

Thor stopped dead. _What?_

"How could you not have guessed? When we were younger- you thought I was asleep…I was never asleep, Thor. I wanted desperately for you to touch me, wanted to feel how hard you were for me-" Loki licked his lips, growing bolder. "And then I kept coming back. I thought you'd take the hint, but you never did. Instead I heard you touching yourself, night after night, hissing my name so quietly you thought I wouldn't hear, and I lay there so hard for you, so desperate and aching and-" he cut himself off abruptly, seeing how Thor's face had gone slack. "Brother?"

"_Loki, _you should stop before-"

"Oh come on, brother- you've done nothing for _years_, I'm sure you can manage a few more minutes."

"I cannot," Thor snarled, grabbing at Loki and pulling him onto his lap. Loki almost laughed, it was so absurd to be wrapping his legs around Thor and pushing his fingers into that golden hair, even wet as it was. He always felt so small next to Thor; his legs barely managing to straddle his brother's hips. Leaning close, he breathed in against Thor's neck, smelling rain and leather. He smirked to himself to feel his brother already hard, Thor's hands wandering over his hips and shoving up under his wet shirt to claw at his back, and Loki arched into it, pushing his hips forward against Thor's and hearing the larger man groan and swear under his breath. He did it again, partly to make Thor growl and partly because it had been far too _long_ waiting for this and tiptoeing around waiting for Thor to deal with his ridiculous hang-ups, and Thor _finally_ took the hint and pushed his own hips up, making Loki hiss in pleasure at the friction.

"Brother," Thor started, his voice ragged, and as much as Loki loved hearing that desperate plea in his voice, he didn't want to hear any excuses right now.

"Shut up-" he whispered roughly, gripping the back of Thor's neck and leaning in to bite sharply at his older brother's throat, tasting the rain on his chilly skin. "- I don't want to hear it." Thor actually _whined_, shuddering and leaning his neck back for Loki, his hands clenching tightly on Loki's back, his nails digging in _hard_, perfectly painful for Loki who shivered and pushed himself back onto those rough hands.

"Brother-" Thor continued anyway, and Loki sighed internally, ready for the inevitable _but_.

"-I need you," Thor finished lamely instead, and Loki pulled back a little to stare into that stupidly honest face, those blue eyes dark and storm-laden as the skies themselves, his expression needy and overwhelmed. _Oh, you are such a simple fool,_ he thought without any malice, and smiled into Thor's face. Thor blinked, confused at Loki's sudden change of expression and at the fact that his brother's hands were now carding through his wet hair almost gently. He raised one hand to push a loose strand of hair from Loki's face, his calloused thumb caressing his little brother's cheek to wipe away a stray drop of rain. _So beautiful_. Loki could not bear to remain so vulnerable, however, and so he ground his hips down deliberately, wriggling in Thor's lap so that his hard cock was rubbing against his brother's through their clothes- which suddenly seemed far too wet and disgusting to really be practical, the rain having almost stopped in favour of deep, trembling rumbles of thunder and huge, shocking flashes of lightning that struck the ground around them leaving scorch-marks and the heavy smell of ozone and burnt grass. Loki realised that this was only going to get worse as Thor became more aroused, and so he decided on a plan of action that was only partially cruel.

Thor could not believe this was actually happening- his brain was refusing to process it properly, that his little brother was doing this- his lithe, supple body so much smaller than Thor's, warm in his lap; his breath hot and enticing in his ear, his delicate fingers twisting through Thor's hair, maddeningly teasing and pulling and stroking. It had been _years_, years of waiting and wanting and desperation when he could have just _taken_. If he had known; if he had even guessed that his little brother lay awake beside him, had wanted this just as much as he had- so much time wasted on confusion. His brow furrowed, his expression clouding, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Loki pulled back on his hair almost viciously, forcing his head up. Thor growled in protest but was cut off abruptly by Loki leaning down to kiss him, his hands still tangled up in his big brother's hair, dragging him in. Thor had never really managed to imagine how it would feel to kiss his brother; how different it would be to kissing a girl-not that he had any experience in that field either, but he somehow found that easier to think of. It was nothing like he had attempted to imagine; this was harsh and hot and wet, all teeth and sharp nips to his bottom lip, Loki's breath warm on his face and his hands tight in Thor's hair as Thor snarled into the kiss, grabbing at Loki's back with renewed savagery and pulling him tight against his body, feeling how hard his little brother was and almost groaning with the heady knowledge that it was because of him. Loki made little keening noises in the back of his throat, breathy, needy sounds that walked the tremulous edge between control and vicious, animal abandon for Thor- and just as he began to feel like he may come undone from kissing alone, humiliating as that would be- Loki pulled back, gasping, his bottom lip bleeding and swollen, and _smirked_ at him, his eyes flashing. Within one fluid movement, Loki was up on his feet and away, heading back towards the palace.

"Loki!" Thor roared after him, feeling colder than he was before his brother had arrived, his clothes stiff and still drenched. The Thunder clashed above him as his confusion surfaced. _What did I do- did I do it wrong? _He stared, bereft and forlorn, at the dark figure walking away from him.

"Loki…brother!" he screamed again, and this time Loki turned to him with a hugely exaggerated shrug and a condescending pat to his knee like he was calling a faithful dog. "Come along then, Thor, these clothes won't get themselves off." He paused. "And neither will I."

_Oh._ Thor got to his feet, stumbling because he was stiff and cold and numb, and staggered towards Loki, who stood with his arms folded, an expression of benign amusement on his face. When Thor arrived, Loki had already began to walk again, forcing Thor to half-jog beside him to keep up. He realised that he must look ridiculous, this huge, hulking figure scrambling to keep up with a man almost half his size; but he was also under no impression that he was in control of this scenario and so he let it be, content to wonder what Loki had in mind.

Loki weaved his way up to his own rooms, knowing he had left a beautifully roaring fire in his bedroom. The heat as he opened the doors was glorious; golden, shifting flickers falling across the stone floor in patterns and shapes like the magic Loki was learning to wield. He pulled the furs from his bed, dragging them to the hearth in a soft, delicious looking pile and staring, satisfied, at the way they looked like liquid gold in the firelight, the white furs he favoured inviting and begging to be stroked against bare skin.

Turning to Thor, Loki grinned, ignoring the fact that he was shaking and almost pathetically nervous. That was weak and sentimental; he pushed it back and instead raked his eyes over his big brother, almost impossibly large in his doorway.

"Are you planning to stay there all night, brother?" he drawled, tilting his head. "You do make a delightful ornament- but you're letting in the draft."

Thor shook his head, stepping inside and closing the doors behind. "Sorry, brother- I was distracted." _By how completely ethereal you look bathed in that firelight,_ he didn't say, though he suspected his expression said it more eloquently than he ever could. He licked his lips, his eyes glancing around the room- he had rarely seen it, so frequently had Loki been in his bed. It was everything he assumed it would be- tasteful, elegant and expensively decorated.

Loki sighed as he lowered himself to the ground in the pile of furs, shrugging out of his cloak and tossing it aside in the hope that Thor would take the hint. "Come here," he said finally, when Thor had hovered for another minute. "Help me out of my clothes, _brother._"

Something in the tone of that voice made Thor shudder, a hot pool of arousal rekindling in his body as he walked over to Loki, kicking off his boots on the way. He sank down into the furs beside his brother, trying to remember only the kiss and not how much he didn't want to mess this up. The heat on his back was gorgeous, and he stretched into it involuntarily, humming in contentment, as he reached out to help pull Loki's shirt over his head. It was cold and unyielding, the material heavy with rain, and as Loki bent forward to help him, Thor saw the scratches on his skin, red and angry looking. _I did that. I marked him._ The thought made him growl, Loki glancing up at his face just as Thor pulled viciously at the shirt, ripping it from Loki and throwing it away. Loki raised an eyebrow but couldn't make a witty remark as Thor had pushed him onto his back, tugging savagely at the lacings of his pants, his eyes almost black and focused intently on his task. Loki tried to help, raising his hips, but Thor shoved him back down with one hand, caressing his thumb roughly over Loki's stomach as he dragged the pants from him and threw them behind him too. Loki groaned softly at the feel of the furs under him, writhing and stretching himself out into their delicious softness now that he was naked and warm. Thor's hand was still there, his fingers stroking carefully over Loki's skin in a breathtakingly maddening way that made Loki bite his lip to stop from saying something unspeakably pleading. He thought he knew how debauched he must look, all sprawled out on his back in the glow of the fire, and used it to his advantage, half closing his eyes to look up at his brother with a smirk pulling a the corners of his mouth. "Like what you see, Thor?" he teased gently, his voice barely more than a low rumble in his chest. Thor snarled; he had been staring again. Carelessly, he pulled at his own clothes, shoving them into a rough pile near the fire and watching as they began to steam. The furs _did_ feel good, enveloping him like a warm bath after a long day. He turned back to Loki and nearly stopped breathing; surely he knew how beautiful he looked like that, all long limbs and lean, hard muscle, not an inch of flesh wasted. Thor _wanted him._ Completely, devastatingly, _all of him_, and he wanted it _now._ "Loki-" he started, warningly, having no idea how to go about this in any way other than his instinct was guiding him to ravage, to take and take and bite and claim. He moved like a predator to pin Loki down to the furs, his wrists easily held above his head in one of Thor's hands. Loki lifted his legs, wrapping them around Thor's back and pulling him in, his back arching impossibly to drag their bodies together, needing friction like air and gasping with sheer relief as their cocks slid across each other, hot and slick and _perfect_ and Thor could barely keep control, his pupils blown wide with lust and his expression hungry and dangerous. Loki couldn't help how he wriggled under his brother, knowing exactly how strong Thor was, exactly how much damage those huge, rough hands could inflict on his body if he chose. He was strong too, he knew that; but in a straight fight he had no chance, Thor's huge bulk giving him every advantage.

He wondered if it might be a little sick how much he enjoyed that knowledge, and smiled to himself. "What-" Thor grunted, seeing the expression flicker across his face.

"Nothing, brother- just thinking about how _sick_ you are to want your baby brother like this-"

"Shut _up,_" Thor groaned, painfully aware of how he was growing to love hearing the word brother in this context. He knew there was likely a special punishment awaiting him in the afterlife, and found it difficult to care. He kissed Loki to stop further comment, another brutal, savage clash of lips and teeth and tongue that had Loki whining into his mouth and thinking _well he catches on quickly sometimes, at least, _Thor reaching between them to wrap his free hand around both of their cocks, sublimely innocent of how many nights Loki had spent thinking of his brother doing just that. Loki arched, his feet scrambling for purchase on Thor's back at the new sensation, and Thor grinned into the kiss, squeezing experimentally and eliciting a groan from his brother that sent shivers right down to his cock. "Please-" Loki ground out through gritted teeth when they broke apart for breath. "-You have to-"

"Don't I need something-" Thor said helplessly, unsure as to what exactly he was referring.

"There- no, _there _you oaf-" Loki hissed, gesturing with his head to the bookshelf beside the fire where a small, cut emerald bottle glistened in the light. Thor released their cocks briefly, Loki making a forlorn whimper, and reached up to retrieve the bottle, looking at Loki quizzically.

"I used it- on-myself," Loki muttered, flushing. "Shut up and _do something_."

Pulling the stopper with his teeth so that he didn't have to release Loki's wrists, Thor sniffed the bottle. It was pleasantly spicy, aromatic like exotic herbs and flowers. Moving slightly, he tipped the small, beautiful bottle up, allowing a honey-coloured stream of thick liquid to drizzle out of it onto his cock. Loki couldn't help staring, hypnotised by that huge erection and also intimidated- he had only ever used his fingers on himself. Thor put the bottle down, wrapping his fingers around himself to spread that thick oil, Loki watching as Thor slicked up his cock with a look of rapt and dazed bliss, his blue eyes half closed and his mouth slightly open. The liquid oozed between his fingers, his cock glistening in the firelight, and Loki could bear no more. "Thor," he half whined, raising his hips to draw Thor's attention back to his own neglected erection. "Stop it. Use your fingers- do I have to tell you everything?"

"Shut up," Thor snarled, flashing a heated glance back to Loki's face. Loki swallowed thickly, squirming under the intensity of that stare. Thor lifted his fingers, oil dripping from them in beautiful amber strands, and shifted back above Loki, nudging his thighs apart so that Loki wrapped his legs back around him. Carefully, he pushed one finger into Loki's tight entrance, feeling it clench around him and hissing through his teeth in wonder.

_Fuck even his finger is big,_ Loki thought in panic, wincing a little at the intrusion. His own fingers were much smaller, but he had become used to them with a little practice. This was –different. More intense, the ache of stretching around Thor as he added another finger, pushing them both in slowly and then out, incomparable to his own experiences. It felt _good_ though, fuller than he had ever been, and he knew that was nothing compared to that gorgeous, huge cock. He whined, pushing himself down onto those fingers in silent plea for another. Thor obliged, this time with more confidence, twisting his fingers deftly inside Loki in a way that was utterly obliterating his mind and Loki was groaning, unable to articulate what he needed and unwilling to beg. He could feel himself clenching around Thor's fingers, could feel the ache and burn fading to a deep, satisfying pleasure. Thor was growling, his face contorted in a snarl that Loki could have mistaken for rage in other circumstances; and Loki pulled his arms down, half-heartedly trying to escape from Thor's grip and hoping he wouldn't allow it. He didn't, merely tightening his hand around Loki's small wrists and removing his fingers, Loki's bait working to drive Thor out of the last of his control as he grabbed his little brother's hip with his now free hand, pulling him closer and driving his cock deep inside him with no trace of the hesitation he had shown earlier. Loki all but screamed, so suddenly was he impaled on that monstrous cock- his eyes watered, his face twisted in a grimace even as he pushed himself down, deeper onto Thor, wanting to be completely full of his big brother. He shivered and trembled with the effort, finally opening his eyes to stare up at Thor's face and instantly glad he had; Thor was _gorgeous_ like this, his hair dry and golden like wheat in the sunshine, his eyes black and his teeth bared in a vicious, feral sneer. The muscles in his arms, his shoulders, flexed and shuddered as he began to thrust, painfully slowly, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into his little brother, wanting to feel that clench and that delirious heat around him over and over like the first time. Loki struggled and whined, snarling back at Thor with little real enthusiasm, all of his effort concentrated on taking the huge cock that was pushing its way deep inside him.

Finally Thor could take it no more, all control gone as he slammed all the way into Loki, beginning a brutal, savage pace that had his brother cursing and screaming and desperately trying to get away even as he pushed himself back onto Thor's cock again and again, Thor lowering his head to bite at Loki's neck, wanting to bruise him, mark him for his own, blind lust and need clouding his mind with a pulsing red drumbeat like a call to war. Thor let go of Loki's wrists, wanting more leverage to fuck him even harder, even more violently, and Loki was instantly at his back, clawing and scratching and dragging his nails over the hard muscle of Thor's shoulders, leaving red welts and blood in his wake and revelling in the feel of those muscles flexing and straining as Thor gave everything to the task of ravaging his little brother.

It was too much sensation all at once, Thor feeling his orgasm building with blinding intensity. Desperately holding back, he reached to take Loki's cock in his hand, those calloused fingers caressing and squeezing at his brother's tortured erection until Loki was black eyed and panting. "Brother-" he choked out. "Make me come- make your little brother come for you." Thor twisted his hand, one final squeeze all it took to make Loki scream his orgasm out, his hot seed spilling over Thor's stomach and fingers. The realisation of what he had just done, what that sticky wetness _was_, coupled with Loki's words, made Thor follow him with a roar, his climax ripping through him with a terrifying white-hot intensity that he had never felt before.

He collapsed beside Loki on the furs, his chest heaving with the effort of remembering to breathe as his vision stopped being blurry. Loki was silent, his eyes closed, and finally Thor spoke, his voice raspy from overuse.

"Loki? Are you well?"

"Yes," Loki replied after a long pause. "I'm fine. Just feeling every muscle I own protesting." He opened his eyes and blinked at Thor, stretching his limbs like a cat warming himself in the sun. "That makes up for ruining my afternoon. You got my furs all sticky, though." He lifted his hand from where it was resting on his stomach, idly licking off the stickiness from his fingers.

"I will hunt you more furs."

"White ones."

"White ones if you wish, brother."

"Good." He rolled over, curling into Thor's body with a satisfied sigh. "Next time we'll use your bed."

"Next time?" Thor sounded hopeful, and Loki glanced up at him with a long suffering look. "Yes, you witless fool. I'm hardly about to let you run off now, spreading your wild oats about the ladies. You're mine."

"Good." Thor blinked sleepily-

"Why does it have to be _my _bed?"

"I don't want your sweat all over my nice new furs you promised me. Now shut up, I'm sleeping and I hurt like I just went ten rounds with my big brother."

"You want nine more?"

"…later. Shut up."


End file.
